best_places_to_visit_in_europefandomcom-20200214-history
Rome
Rome Rome is a great city , known by the traditional way of cooking food and producing ingredient of the best quality such as chesse, pasta, tomotoes , olive oil. Europe as a whole it’s very interesting but if you want to know a place full of history and taste nice food Rome is a must in every traveler route. Definitely one of the most interesting capital and cities in the world some people call it the capital of the world, it has a great baroque architecture and contain a broad history. Ostia Antica Funded by Ancus Marcius served as a strategic military function for the naval base the purpose was to control the access to the Tiber River and defend Rome. After that the port served for receiving food merchandise as wheat for the Romains. Vatican Museum First it was private papal palaces but after years popes decided to open their art collection to encourage the knowledge of the art and culture. The museum is a collection of several galleries added through the years by popes Coliseum The original name was Flavian Amphitheatre; it was completed by Titus the son of the Emperor Vespasian in 80.Area in which prisoners, slaves and condemned criminals were the gladiator that took part in the gladiatorial games, this was a continuous tradition until the Christianity start to put ou t these spectacles in which people were killed.The coliseum could hold over 55,000 spectators, the places were given according to the importance rank of the individuals. Fontana di Trevi The larger baroque fountain in Rome begin many centuries ago the main purpose of the fountain was to build and aqueduct built in the intersection of 3 roads (Trivia) but at the end the it became the Trevi Fountain. The fountain was damaged by the Barbarian invasion and the Pope Nicholas V order to repair it in the middle 1400’s after that in the 1625 Pope Urban VIII order Gian Lorenzo Bernini to build a more imposing façade but the project was left behind because of the lack of funds. Pope Clement XII made a competition to choose the best proposal for the project and Niccolò Salvi was chosen. Niccolò Salvi took the original idea of Bernini and began the project but at the middle of the construction he dies and the project was finished by several artists. The original story it was that anyone that drinks water of the fountain would return to Rome but nowadays the story changed and is believed that anyone that through one coin would get a wish, and if you through 2 coin you would came back to Rome Spanish Steps (Piazza Spagna) Piazza Spagna got his name after the Spanish ambassador live there , at first it was called Trinita’ dei Monti created by Francesco De Sanctis is also decorated with a baroque fountain created by Pietro Bernini and his son Gian Lorenzo. In this place you can enjoy a great view of the city that have a different feeling at night. Navona Square (Piazza Navona) Built in the 85 AD to host Greek athletic and agones contests, it could host 30,000 people , after a centuries it change to host the market and in the 16th century was modified by fountains donated by the Pope Gregory XIII Boncompagni. The Navona Square famous thanks to and important event held on 23 of June the draining of the three fountains were closed, thus the water overflew and covered the central part of the square, which was hollow. Aristocrats and poor people had fun: the first went through the square on horseback or with their carriages, while the latter splashed about and pushed their carts. (Anonymous, n.d) Pantheon The name pantheon came from the separation of the word in 2, pan that in Greek means “everything” and teon that refers to “divine”, it was built between 27 and 25 B.C. it was dedicated to the Roman Gods, one of the most imitated works. ' Roman Forum' The center of Rome used as a public area for political, legal , economic , religious and commercial purposes, also the bad practices as prostitution occurred there with the pass of the time the place turn on very crowed and chaotic but it was definitely the center of important activities. Monument of Vittorio Emanuele di Savoia ''' Vittorio Emanuele monument is an structure inaugurated in the year 1911 to celebrate the Italian King , you can enjoy a nice view from the top it also has a small museum with the history of the Italy. '''St Peter’s Basilica The most important church for Christian, designed principally Michael Angelo and Bernini. The basilica it’s built in the Circus of Nero a place in which St. Peter was crucified; inside the Basilica there are the tombs of Pope Pius XI, Pope John XXIII, and Pope John Paul II.